Perfección
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Muchos dicen que la perfección es algo que no existe. Sin embargo, él podía desmentirlo totalmente. Yaoi, one-shot, KaixRei.


**Importante**: Bueno, por si hubiese alguien que no lo supiese, el final del manga de Beyblade (obvia autoría de Aoki Takao), nos presenta las futuras vidas de los alegres Bladebreakers cuando han crecido; así, es como nos enteramos que Rei se casó con Mao y tuvieron una hija llamada Ling (Rin), Takao por su parte tuvo un hijo llamado Makoto y Kai uno llamado Gou (Go).

_Datos del fic:_

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Perfección**_**"**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_.

∞ **Genero**: Shonen-ai, oneshot.

∞ **Pareja: KaixRei.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuese no me vería en la "penosa" necesidad de hacer esto, ya que directamente lo mandaría a hacer en el manga o en el anime ¿Conclusión? Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mi no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es únicamente un pasatiempo y demandarme no servirá de nada. Sólo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión XD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**P e R f E c C i Ó n**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**S**us ojos rojizos se abrieron pesadamente debido a la luz solar que se colaba por sus parpados cerrados hasta hace unos momentos. No había descansado suficiente, pero el compromiso de ese día era más importante que todo lo demás. Se giró hacia un lado y dejó escapar un bufido ante la gran extensión de cama que quedaba vacía, tan hueca. Cerró nuevamente los ojos con algo de frustración. Le parecía tan terrible el tener que dormir solo.

Seguramente muchos de sus antiguos conocidos pensarían que aquel era un extraño pensamiento si venía de Kai Hawatari. Pero así era, aunque le costara admitirlo ante los demás, cosa que en realidad se abstenía de hacer, a menos de que esos "demás" fuesen sus hijos. En ocasiones aun le costaba creer que tenía dos hijos a los cuales, si había que ser franco, adoraba locamente.

Sin poder seguir ni un instante más acostado, hizo las finas cobijas a un lado y pisó el alfombrado suelo. Se desplazó hasta llegar al cuarto de baño donde primeramente su reflejo le recibió desde un espejo. Sus orbes escarlatas aun parecían un tanto adormiladas y su cabello azulado estaba ligeramente desordenado, definitivamente no había pasado tan buena noche. Abrió el grifo del agua y se refrescó mojándose la cara. Media hora después ya estaba listo, su cabello perfectamente ordenado, portando un traje que le hacia ver casual; se ajustó el reloj a su muñeca y al fijarse en la hora notó que apenas eran las ocho con veinte minutos. Bastante temprano, tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar a la cita tan importante que tenía ese día. Sin embargo recordó que existían dos poderosas causas que podrían hacerle llegar tarde.

Kai frunció el ceño y dándole un último vistazo a su aspecto en general, caminó por lo ancho de la larga habitación y llegó a la puerta, abriéndola y saliendo por ella. Los pisos de madera recientemente instalados se encontraban brillantes y reflejaban todo lo que por sobre ellos estaba. Caminó pasando unas cuantas puertas hasta que llegó a su destino. Al final del largo pasillo había una habitación cuya puerta estaba abierta, cuando se asomó por ella para inspeccionarla se encontró con una cama revuelta y sin rastros del ocupante de aquel lugar. Se giró sobre sus pasos y notó que otra de las habitaciones tenía la puerta abierta. Su boca se torció levemente y caminó hacia la misma, encontrándose con otra cama revuelta sin ocupante. Algunas voces al fondo de la habitación que era casi tan grande como la suya, le hicieron suponer dónde se encontraba lo que buscaba. Avanzó por el lugar hasta que quedó junto a la puerta que estaba entreabierta. Con sigilo se asomó ligeramente; lo que vio hizo que le pusiera fin a su búsqueda, y que una sonrisa ligera apareciera en sus finos labios.

- ¡Hazte a un lado! ¡No me dejas moverme! -gruñó una voz-.

- Oh, eres un exagerado ¡Tú eres el que no me deja moverme! -replicó otra- El lugar es muy grande como para que estés tan cerca de mí.

Al fondo de aquel baño tan amplio como casi todo en la mansión -a Kai realmente le gustaban los espacios abiertos-, se encontraban un par de chicos. El enorme espejo que cubría casi toda la pared del fondo no parecía tener el suficiente espacio para ambos, pues una pequeña jovencita de cabellos negros insistía en mantener una distancia muy corta de separación entre el otro muchachito con el que estaba, cuyos cabellos presentaban dos peliculares tonos azules.

Kai decidió no moverse y observar la escena, mientras que con comodidad cruzaba los brazos y recargaba parte de su peso en el marco de la puerta.

- Ya me hartaste, vete a tu habitación -gruñó el chico-.

- Ye te dije porque estoy aquí -respondió ella-.

Aquella chica de cabellos negros extendió la mano, alcanzando de uno de los estantes que estaban al lado, una pequeña, plana y redonda cajita metálica. Le quitó la tapa que tenía encima, revelando un contenido azul y sólido. Dejó la cajita sobre el mármol de la superficie que albergaba un lavabo dentro de ella, y después pasó su dedo índice de la mano derecha sobre el contenido de la caja, presionando la pintura solida. Luego, girando su rostro a un lado quedando de perfil frente a aquel espejo, presionó el dedo entintando sobre su mejilla haciendo un delgado trazo que se extendió hasta llegar a la línea que bajaba al mentón.

Por su parte, el bicolor comenzó a atar su cabello con una cinta blanca, que era al menos tan largo que le llegaba casi a media espalda. Cuando terminó, aseguró firmemente ambos extremos, impidiendo que el cabello recientemente apresado se dispersara.

- Se me acabó - finalmente dijo ella, volviendo a pasar su dedo sobre la línea azul que acababa de hacerse en la piel-.

- No me extraña -respondió altivo el otro- Eres tan pésima con eso, que debes de borrarte las marcas diez veces antes de que queden de una forma que puedas llamar decente.

- Muérete, Gou -masculló ella, tomando un poco más de pintura con su dedo-.

- Eres tan torpe que te acabarás la mía también -señaló hacia la pintura-.

- Mocoso -masculló ella-.

- Malcriada -dijo en respuesta, sujetando el pote de pintura-.

De manera casi mecánica, Gou tomó la pintura y la aplicó expertamente sobre sus mejillas, trazando la forma peculiar que desde niño había aprendido. Cuando terminó con una, lo hizo con la otra, dejando ambas marcas con una similitud casi increíble y tardándose un tiempo corto para la acción que estaba realizando. El bicolor dejó la pintura nuevamente de donde la había tomado, y con una sonrisa de diversión miró como la pelinegra se hartaba y se limpiaba el rostro con una toalla de papel, mojada con un líquido especial para ello. Esa pintura azul realmente penetraba mucho en la piel y era difícil de quitar con simple agua, incluso por su constitución no manchaba la ropa e intentar quitarla con alguna otra cosa sería una perdida de tiempo.

- ¡Me pusiste nerviosa! -se quejó ella-.

- Eres una inútil -sin embargo su tono había sido cariñoso- Déjame a mí.

Gou tomó más pintura del potecito plateado, y con la misma habilidad con la que trazó aquellas marcas en sus mejillas hizo otras en las mejillas acaneladas de la pelinegra. Cada mejilla de la chiquilla tenía dos finas líneas azules, una más grande que la otra que asemejaban mucho a largos rasguños. Cuando el bicolor miró su trabajo, pareció muy satisfecho consigo mismo y de manera victoriosa cerró la cajita metálica.

- Listo, tú misma no lo hubieses hecho mejor -comentó, con burla-.

- Ja ja -fingió una risa con tono sarcástico- Mira cómo me rio.

- No deberías, Ling -sonrió con cinismo- ¿Has visto las raíces de tu cabello?

- ¿Ya vas a empezar? -espetó ella-.

Ling volteó hacia el espejo. A pesar de que su cabello era negro, pequeñas raíces rosadas comenzaba a notarse, delatándose al contrastar con un color como el azabache.

- A mí me gustan -hizo un puchero enfadado- Además yo soy sincera y acepto lo de mi cabello, no como tú, que te lo tiñes cada semana.

- ¡Yo no me tiño el cabello! -replicó indignado- Sabes que es natural.

- Sí, claro -reviró los ojos, sonriendo burlonamente-.

- Eres una pesada.

- No más que tú... y pensar que me moría de ganas de tenerte como hermano -se cruzó de brazos, girándose hacia donde estaba Gou, suspirando dramáticamente- ¿Puedo regresarte?

- Ja ja... mira cómo me rio ahora yo, hermanita -y arrastró la ultima palabra con marcado sarcasmo-.

- Acéptalo, me quieres -dijo de manera triunfante-.

- Sí... pero a cien metros alejada de mí -le respondió de la misma forma-.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues yo sí te quiero!

Y sin previo aviso apresó al bicolor entre sus brazos, sonriendo, mientras que uno de sus blanquecinos colmillos se asomaba por la gustosa sonrisa.

- ¡Argh, Ling! Suéltame -gruñó Gou, haciendo vanos intentos con las manos de quitársela de encima-.

- No hasta que me digas que me quieres -replicó, de manera mimada-.

- Esta bien, ya, te quiero ¿Feliz? -suspiró fastidiado-.

- No, así no... tienes que decirme algo como: "te quiero hermanita linda, aunque yo sea un odioso insufrible".

- ¡Ling! -bramó-.

- Está bien, está bien -se separó de él, sonriendo- Eres de lo peor, Gou, te gusta que hacerte de rogar.

- Estás loca -suspiró resignado, pero sonriendo ligeramente-.

- Sí, pero soy una loca feliz -respondió con una gran sonrisa-.

Gou entrecerró su mirada rojiza y en aquellos instantes de silencio sus instintos parecieron funcionar nuevamente, ya que presintiendo que no estaban solos volteó hacia al instante hacia la puerta, encontrando que sus orbes rubíes chocaban con otras exactamente iguales.

- Padre -masculló Gou algo sorprendido, preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaba el ahí-.

Al escuchar tal mención, Ling también miró hacia la misma dirección que el chico a su lado. Y a diferencia de Gou, ella sonrió grandemente.

- ¡Padre! -gritó, sonriendo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Iba a despertarlos, no esperaba encontrarlos ya de pie -explicó, con una voz suave- Lo cual es perfecto, porque en media hora nos vamos... conociéndolos ya pensaba que íbamos a llegar tarde -respondió, con aquel sarcasmo suyo, pero rebajado enormidades por ser dirigido hacia su familia-.

- Padre, me ofendes -respondió la ojiámbar- ¿Crees que seríamos capaces de llegar tarde cuando se trata de papá? ¡Hace siglos que no lo vemos!

- Sí, quizás podrías pensarlo de Ling -Gou señaló a la chica- Pero... ¿De mí?

- ¡Gou! -le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro-.

Kai rió de manera casi imperceptible y después sonriendo a ambos chiquillos negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- Anden, apresúrense a cambiarse para poder irnos.

- ¿No vamos a desayunar? -preguntó inocentemente Ling-.

- Ay, Ling ¿Sólo en comida piensas? Suenas como Makoto -exclamó el bicolor menor, poniendo una cara de repulsión-.

- ¿Qué dijiste? -ahora le dio un codazo-.

- Desayunaremos cuando regresemos -explicó Kai; ese par no tenía remedio-.

- Sí - dijeron y asintieron ambos al mismo tiempo, sin embargo voltearon a verse y pusieron una cara de horror-.

- Niños -suspiró Kai negando con la cabeza, de la misma forma que había escuchado a su pareja decir en ocasiones como aquellas-.

- ¡Ya no somos niños! -replicaron nuevamente al mismo tiempo, provocando que Kai riera fugazmente-.

- Eso dicen ustedes -y sin más, se dio la vuelta- Los quiero abajo dentro de quince minutos, no quiero que lleguemos tarde.

Kai ya no quiso enterarse de lo que pasó después, así que salió de la habitación. Cuando Gou y Ling despertaban con aquella actitud de ponerse pesados, que corriera el que pudiera, ya que esos dos eran tan peligrosos como la dinamita.

El bicolor llegó hasta las escaleras y bajó por la larga escalinata hasta llegar a la primera planta, donde primeramente se encontraba un gran salón. Indeciso de a dónde ir, decidió que visitaría una de las salas favoritas tanto de él, como de sus hijos. Aun después de todo lo que había pasado, se sentía extraño el decir "_sus_" hijos, sin embargo, era embriagadoramente reconfortante el poder hacerlo.

Llegó a la Sala de Trofeos -era casi cuestión de honor el tener una-, que era grande y amplia, con ventanas perfectamente limpias y que dejaban entrar luz por todas partes. Había cuadros, fotografías por aquí y por allá, vitrinas de cristal que albergaban beyblades, medallas, trofeos y reconocimientos. En la pared principal se encontraban cuatro grandes cuadros en la parte alta, donde se presentaban a los Bladebreakers, cada uno era una imagen tomada después de haber ganado cada torneo del que fueron campeones durante cuatro años consecutivos. Se observaba perfectamente como habían pasado de ser unos niños a unos jóvenes. Debajo de aquellos cuadros, se encontraban otros dos, sin embargo, ésta vez cambiaban los rostros de las personas que eran protagonistas de ellos. Estaban los hijos de Takao y de Max, pero ante todo...

_También estaban sus hijos_.

Gou aparecía con una sonrisa altiva, todo un Hiwatari. Y a su lado, Ling con el cabello negro y ese par de marcas azules en sus mejillas, que sonreía de manera alegre y pura.

Los cuatro niños traían meritorias medallas en el cuello de color dorado y en una de sus manos sostenían cada quien, un resplandecientemente blade. Frente a ellos, había un gran y ostentoso trofeo colocado en el suelo.

Como esa fotografía estaba otra, la cual era más reciente, pues había sido tomada hacía casi diez meses, cuando Gou y Ling tenían trece años. Ahora, Ling ya tenía catorce años y dentro de unos meses Gou los cumpliría también. Y después, nuevamente aquellos dos se irían a participar con su equipo en su tercer torneo de Beyblade. Kai sabía que lo ganarían, así sus hijos y los de sus amigos se convertirían en las nuevas leyendas del juego, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Incluso contaba con la esperanza de que les superarían a ellos.

Con una sonrisa orgullosa -de ese orgullo feliz que sólo la paternidad podía dar- echó un rápido vistazo a toda la habitación; la mayoría de cosas que había ahí eran de los Bladebreakers, aunque también estaban aquellas que eran únicamente suyas y... de Rei.

Sí, porque no podría ser de otra forma, porque Ling no podía ser su hija ahora sin seguir siendo la de Rei.

Era cierto que habían pasado un largo camino, los cuatro, para poder llegar al momento en el que estaban. Kai tuvo que sobrellevar la perdida de su esposa -y la consecuente depresión que tuvo después Gou- y Rei, sufrir un matrimonio infeliz que finalmente terminó con un divorcio y la maravillosa suerte de quedarse con la custodia de su hija.

Fue inesperado para los dos encontrarse tantos años después, cuando los dos creían ya haber abandonado el enamoramiento infantil que tuvieron hacía años. Sin embargo, poco a poco, paso a paso, primero con salidas ocasionales para que sus hijos conviviesen y después, luego con acordar días fijos para verse hasta llegar al grado de que debían quedarse a dormir en casas ajenas, todo porque Gou y Ling habían hecho ya muy buenas migas, como cualquier niño normal que se aferraba a su mejor amigo. Tal vez fue por la amistad desarrollada entre sus hijos, que los dos poco a poco dejaron que los sentimientos del pasado que albergaban aun, saliesen a flote una vez más, hasta el punto en el que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de seguir escondiéndolos y terminaron confesándolos, sólo para recibir la grata sorpresa de que eran correspondidos.

De allí a que en la actualidad Ling le llamase: "padre", habían sucedido montones de cosas. No todas buenas, no todas malas. Y sin embargo lo único que importaba era el maravilloso presente en el que ahora estaban.

Con una sonrisa más pronunciada, Kai paseó su vista rojiza por el resto del lugar, dejando que sus ojos se enfocasen en los enormes lienzos que colgaban uno frente a otro en las paredes, del lado izquierdo se apreciaba a Dranzer en todo su esplendor, y en la otra pared que quedaba del lado derecho, aparecía Driger tan abrumador como el fénix. Luego de ver a ambas bestias sagradas, casi por instinto bajó la vista hacia una de sus manos, donde una sencilla alianza plateada brillaba en su dedo anular. Acarició con ternura el anillo, dejando que en sus ojos escarlatas se reflejara sin duda alguna un atisbo de cariño.

Había que decirlo, pero realmente su existencia era tan hermosa y alegre como jamás antes había sido. Estaba seguro de que no podía ser más feliz aunque lo quisiera.

- ¡Padre! -le llamaron dos voces a coro, sacándolo de su ensoñación-.

Kai volteó hacia un lado, encontrándose con dos rostros sonrientes. A pesar del tiempo aun no podía creerlo, pero le parecía tan hermoso que al fin su hijo sonriese de esa manera luego de tantos años de soledad. Y le parecía igualmente bello, que la morena a su lado portase de manera orgullosa esas marcas azuladas en sus mejillas. Ante aquello, él tampoco pudo evitar sonreír con la misma sinceridad.

- Ya estamos listos -dijo Gou- Tardamos cinco minutos más de lo que nos dijiste, de no ser porque _alguien_ -miró acusadoramente a Ling- Ridículamente tenía que estarse arreglando su aun más ridículo cabello.

- ¡Ya dije que lo sentía! -replicó ella, enojada- Además tú tuviste la culpa, me despeinaste.

Kai no quería ni saber qué había pasado para que el siempre pulcro cabello de su hija que permanecía peinado en casi toda hora, se hubiese desarreglado. _Su hija_... incluso ahora sentía extraño el considerarla así, el saber que realmente lo era -los papeles de adopción lo confirmaban totalmente-, pero aunque extraño, era también bello.

- ¡Mira! -gritó la pelinegra señalando uno de los cuadros donde aparecía ella- ¿No me veo arrolladoramente hermosa?

- Sí, claro -resopló burlándose Gou- Anda ya, vanidosa -la jaló de un brazo- No podemos hacer esperar a papá, tenemos que irnos ya ¿Verdad, padre? -y volteó hacia donde estaba Kai, esperando su aprobación-.

- Así es -y acarició los azules cabellos de su hijo revolviéndolos un poco- Hora de irnos.

- ¡Bien! -exclamó alegre Ling, corriendo hacia la salida de aquel salón-.

- ¿Verdad que está loca? -preguntó Gou, caminando al lado de su padre-.

- Sí -respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Y verdad que aun así la quieres?

Su hijo puso un gesto indignado, pero después sonrió al escuchar la ligera risa de su padre.

Gou al fin tenía la familia que siempre había deseado, con la cual incluso había llegado a pasar noches soñando, imaginando infantilmente lo maravilloso que sería tener una gran familia cariñosa. Y al fin Kai le demostraba aquel cariño que había ansiado por tantos años. Sí, Gou podía decir sin lugar a una sola mísera duda que era realmente feliz.

**Кạĭ**x**ĩэЯ Кạĭ**x**ĩэЯ Кạĭ**x**ĩэЯ Кạĭ**x**ĩэЯ Кạĭ**x**ĩэЯ Кạĭ**x**ĩэЯ Кạĭ**x**ĩэЯ Кạĭ**x**ĩэЯ Кạĭ**x**ĩэЯ **

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras que caminaba en aquel mar de personas. El vuelo había sido agotador, sobre todo cuando esperaba con tantas ansias el regresar a casa, pero al fin el suplicio había terminado y ahora pese a todo ya estaba allí. Al llegar a la sala de espera y arrastrando una maleta con él, se quedó de pie, dejando el resto de las cosas que en manos traía en el suelo, mientras que las personas pasaban de un lado a otro por todas partes, ocupadas de sus asuntos. Sus ojos dorados inspeccionaron todo lo que pudieron mas su campo de vista se veía demasiado obstruido. Se fijó en uno de los tantos paneles del aeropuerto donde aparecía la hora y vio que no faltaba demasiado para las diez, se suponía que su vuelo llegaba a las nueve y media. Entonces siguió buscando con la vista pero no encontró nada.

- ... y entonces yo creo que el material de nuestros blades necesita que le pongamos otra aleación más... -comentaba Ling, sentada en medio de Kai y Gou-

Sin embargo, la morena dejó de hablar cuando sus ojos parecieron darse cuenta de algo.

- ¡Papá! -exclamó, levantándose de un salto de la silla- ¡Padre! -volteó hacia donde estaba Kai, que también se había levantado- Ya está aquí -dijo emocionada, señalando con el dedo hacia el centro de la sala de espera que estaba junto a esa-.

Kai buscó con la vista entre las personas que pasaban apresuradas, hasta que al fin reparó en la figura que permanecía quieta. Sus ropas chinas y el largo cabello negro eran inconfundibles.

- Vamos -indicó a Ling con una sonrisa-.

Sin embargo Gou ya se había adelantado en cuanto había escuchado a Ling gritar. Con alegría pasó ágilmente a las personas que obstruían su camino y sonrió enormemente cuando al girarse, aquellos ojos dorados le habían reconocido al instante.

- ¡Papá! -gritó, a escasos cuatro metros-.

- ¡Gou! -el chino se encaminó hacia donde estaba él-.

Rei se inclinó y recibió en brazos a Gou, que sin duda le abrazó también. A pesar de que Gou era alto, definitivamente Rei seguía siéndolo por mucho mas, por lo que aun podía darse el gusto de poder agacharse para abrazarlo.

- ¡Te extrañamos mucho! -dijo el bicolor menor, con tono de alegría-.

- También yo los extrañé -sonrió apaciblemente él-.

- ¡Papá! -gritó Ling, corriendo hacia donde estaba- ¡Papá! -repitió con mucha alegría-.

Rei separó un poco a Gou de él, extendiendo el otro brazo para estrechar a su hija, y de pronto se vio apresado entre dos chiquillos que le abrazaban con la misma fuerza que él a ellos.

- ¡Te extrañamos tanto! -dijo felizmente Ling- ¡Pero yo te extrañé más que Gou!

- ¡Eso no es cierto! -gruñó el mencionado-.

El chino rió, soltando a sus hijos que tenían enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Que bien se sentía volver a verlos. Con cariño depositó un beso en la frente de Ling y después otro en la frente de Gou -aunque ese tipo de muestras de afecto hicieran que su hijo se abochornase-. Y al fin se puso de pie, sin despegar sus resplandecientes orbes doradas de los jovencitos que habían ido a recibirle.

- ¡Voy por tu equipaje! -dijo Ling, entusiasmada-.

- ¡No! Yo iré por el -replicó Gou, adelantándose nuevamente-.

- ¡Siempre he dicho que eres un tramposo! -gritó, mientras le seguía-.

- Niños -negó Rei suavemente con la cabeza-.

- Sí, eso mismo me he pasado diciendo yo.

Al reconocer la voz, Rei se giró al instante y tiró sus brazos encima de la persona que le había hablado. Kai lo estrechó sin titubear, enterrando el rostro en los negros cabellos y aspirando su delicioso aroma, deleitándose de tener nuevamente a su esposo entre brazos. Se separaron lo suficiente como para cruzar miradas, que al instante parecieron conectarse diciéndose tantas y tantas cosas de manera callada. Y olvidándose de todo, el lugar, de las personas o de cualquier otra molesta cosa, sus labios se buscaron con ansia y al unirse ya nada más importó. Rei abrió la boca por mero acto de inercia, permitiendo que la calida lengua de Kai se encontrara con la suya, perdiéndose en el delicioso sabor del bicolor y que había extrañado tanto en su ausencia. Un suspiro salió de la boca de Kai y se perdió en la de Rei; besar nuevamente a su chino luego de esa ausencia era sencillamente... sublime. Lentamente y sabiendo que después tendrían tiempo para eso, se separaron a pesar de no querer hacerlo. El ojirubí mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Rei como última caricia antes de que el beso se diese por terminado.

Eran tantos los sentimientos que se observaban en ambos pares de ojos, y para Ling y Gou que en ese momento observaban la escena les parecía que era el más bello cuadro, pues no había nada mejor que ver a sus padres con aquella alegría danzando en sus miradas, recordándoles que era por ello que su hogar era tan feliz, todo porque sus padres se hallaban genuinamente enamorados.

- Te extrañé -susurró Kai en su oído, con voz suave-.

- Yo más que tú -dijo en respuesta, suspirando al sentirse nuevamente en casa-.

Sí, definitivamente era allí donde debía estar, entre los brazos de su magnifico esposo. Al fin había encontrado su lugar y era al lado de Kai, al lado de sus hijos. Y Rei sentía que no podía ser más feliz como en aquel mágico instante lo era.

**Кạĭ**x**ĩэЯ Кạĭ**x**ĩэЯ Кạĭ**x**ĩэЯ Кạĭ**x**ĩэЯ Кạĭ**x**ĩэЯ Кạĭ**x**ĩэЯ Кạĭ**x**ĩэЯ Кạĭ**x**ĩэЯ Кạĭ**x**ĩэЯ **

-...y en si... el viaje fue muy agradable -terminó su relato el chino- Pero no me volveré a ir en mucho tiempo -aclaró, al ver las caras interrogantes de sus hijos-.

- ¡Que bien! Porque yo te extrañé mucho... creo que ya aclaré que te extrañé más que Gou -Gou sólo bufo con molestia- Además se pone muy pesado si no estás, sólo tú sabes como apaciguar a éste niñito.

- Eres tan graciosa, Ling -dijo sarcástico el bicolor menor- Tan graciosa que deberías de trabajar en un circo como payaso.

- Ja ja -la pelinegra torció la boca indignada-.

- Niños, niños -habló suavemente Rei- ¿Por qué no mejor dejan el cinismo para después? Además encontré algo que seguramente va a gustarles.

Como era de esperarse, se encontraban viajando en una de las tantas limusinas lujosas que Kai siempre insistía en traer, porque según él, de algo debía servir el dinero de los Hiwatari. Rei estaba sentado al lado de Kai que permanecía algo callado, dejando que el oriental se encargase de poner toda su atención en sus hijos, mientras que Ling y Gou estaban sentados frente a sus padres, en una escena que parecía muy cotidiana en la vida diaria que se habían encargado de llevar a cabo. Había sido difícil, claro que sí, muy difícil que unos se quisieran a otros a aquel grado; al grado de comprender que eran una familia y que a pesar de que ni como hermanos, padres o hijos estaban realmente unidos al otro por lazos sanguíneos -salvo claro, el lazo original entre Kai y Gou, y Rei y Ling respectivamente-, habían elegido estar juntos, intentarlo... intentar tener esa familia que se les había sido negada en un principio cuando todo aquello había comenzado. Ese inicio cuando Rei había tenido que enfrentarse a todo tipo de problemas solamente con el apoyo de su hija. Cuando Ling con desprecios por parte de su madre se había puesto firme al buscar la felicidad de su padre a como diese lugar. Cuando Gou inseguro, sin nada de cariño en su niñez sufría sin nadie que secase sus lagrimas. Y cuando Kai era completamente incapaz de hacer feliz a su hijo o al él mismo, siendo incapaz de reconocer que necesitaba ayuda.

Pero juntos, los cuatro, habían encontrado el equilibrio perfecto, aquellos huecos en sus vidas habían sido llenados por los otros, y luego de tantos tropiezos en sus pasados ahora podían disfrutar de un pequeño pedazo de tranquilidad dispuesto especialmente para ellos.

- ¡Regalos! -chilló Ling-.

La morena estaba emocionada al ver como Rei sacaba, de la bolsa de papel que había mantenido consigo, un par de cajas rectangulares y delgadas, envueltas con un discreto papel verde de regalo cada una, con un pequeño moño de color plateado.

- ¡Dame, dame, dame! -extendió ansiosa las manos-.

- Ling -le llamó Gou- Repasemos un poco... un Hiwatari no debe de mostrar un comportamiento tan vulgar como ése -dijo con aire solemne-.

De hecho casi siempre solía reprender a su hermana porque le era imposible refrenar lo hiperactiva que era, eso era tan poco Hiwatari que sus antepasados estarían revolcándose en su tumba, en primera porque Ling no era un Hiwatari de sangre -aunque sí legalmente- y en segunda porque seguramente sería la ovejita negra de la familia.

- ¿Y yo que te he dicho de los Kon? -contraatacó- Somos espíritus libres -le picó un costado con el dedo índice- Y tú te reprimes mucho, jovencito... ya bastante tengo con que no seas chino.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi nacionalidad? -replicó indignado-.

- Nada -se encogió inocentemente de hombros-.

- Los dos -sonó la voz firme de Kai haciéndolos callar- No les he enseñado a ignorar a las personas... una disculpa, ahora -ordenó inflexiblemente-.

Ambos se dieron cuenta perfectamente a lo que se refería Kai. Rei se había quedado escuchándolos a los dos mientras que esperaba la oportunidad de darles aquello que con tanto cariño había conseguido para ellos. Aunque le parecía igualmente le divertido verlos discutir, parecía que esa era la extraña forma que tenían de demostrarse que se querían. Estaba bien, todos los hermanos solían pelear.

- Lo sentimos, papá -dijeron a coro, y Rei tuvo que morderse ligeramente el labio inferior para no reír... a veces le parecía que Kai tenía tan dogmatizados a aquel par de manera casi imperceptible-.

- Bah, no se fijen -se encogió ligeramente de hombros- Kai -volteó a verlo con su mirada dorada brillando- Tú siempre ignoras a todo mundo y lo has hecho desde que te conozco... debería darte vergüenza.

Impasible, Gou desvió la mirada para que Kai no se percatase de que ahora él intentaba contener la risa, nadie, absolutamente nadie que no fuese Rei Kon podría desautorizar con aquella facilidad al temible y estoico de Kai Hiwatari. Ling, simplemente se encogió en su asiento ocultando la misma reacción del bicolor menor. Sin embargo, Rei recibió una de las más letales miradas por parte de su pareja, porque bien sabía que el ruso detestaba que hiciera eso. Pero al instante le restó importancia, alguien debía de vez en cuando aligerar los humos de su adorado Kai.

- Y bien... ¿Ya quieren mirar lo que les traje?

Ambos chicos parecieron olvidarse con eso de los esfuerzos que se hallaban haciendo para no reírse y en cambio, asintieron con sendas sonrisas, bastante más propias de unos niños que de los adolescentes que se suponía, ya eran.

A su manera, ambos querían seguir siendo niños, porque gran parte de su infancia había estado un poco desperdiciada, por esas penosas situaciones por las que habían pasado. Quizás por sus caprichos infantiles es que los dos habían hecho todo lo que en sus manos estaba para intentar parecerse a sus padres adoptivos. Ling había exigido hasta la extenuación que le dejasen pintarse en cabello de negro -queriendo borrar un poco de su amargo rastro materno-, y luego cuando lo obtuvo, había sonreído como posesa los siguientes días. El querer imitar aquellas marcas azuladas en rostro -una costumbre que parecía _tan_ Hiwatari- fue sólo para, precisamente, sentir que se conectaba con su padre adoptivo. Gou había hecho algo similar, dejando que su cabello creciese deliberadamente para intentar imitar el estilo con el cual Rei se peinaba desde que era niño, incluso también había agregado a algunas de sus ropas aquel símbolo tan característico del Yin y el Yang, como si con ello pudiese enunciarle al mundo el lazo que lo unía con Rei. Ambos, Gou y Ling, se encontraban bastante orgullosos de sus resoluciones.

Gou, desde luego, recordaba con afecto a su madre y aunque Ling no recordase a la suya de esa manera, aun así no tenía ya resentimiento alguno en su contra ¿Cómo podría, si ahora vivía tan feliz? Sí, total y absolutamente feliz.

Y mientras los dos se entretenían quitando el papel de regalo, Kai aprovechó para colocar su mano sobre la del chino, disfrutando de aquella calidez cotidiana. Rei entonces giró hacia él, regalándole aquella sonrisa deslumbrante que aunque no lo dijese, amaba observar adornando sus labios, porque juraba que también eran capaz de hacer brillar más aquellos ojos dorados que eran su absoluta perdición. Inclinándose sólo lo suficiente para dejar un beso tibio y casto en la boca de su esposo, Kai regresó entonces su mirada hacía el par de chiquillos que tan orgullosamente llamaba hijos.

Durante muchos años él había buscado la perfección. Primero con entrenamientos exhaustivos y después con practica desmedida. Luego, le habían dicho que la perfección no existía y entonces se resignó a no encontrarla. Sin embargo, Kai había visto que la perfección _sí_ existía, aunque no iba a encontrarla en cosas como habilidades o técnicas de juego perfectas, sino que la tenía frente a sus ojos, rodeándolo constantemente a cada instante, envolviéndolo en sonrisas, besos, caricias y amor.

La perfección existía y la tenía en su familia.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Creo que voy a llorar, porque sigo insistiendo en que soy una perra con corazón de conejito de chocolate. Siendo franca el inicio de este fanfic tenía _años_ en mi computadora, desde el tiempo en el cual escribía Second Chance -de hecho este fanfic tenía una estrecha relación con él, incluso pueden tomarlo como un vistazo a cómo habría sido el final de SC-. Hace poco por casualidad, di con este one-shot perdido entre un montón de carpetas y, no sé, me habré puesto nostálgica o algo, porque me dije que era demasiado cursi y fluffy como para que no lo terminase XD así que allí tienen el resultado.

¿Qué más puedo decir? No mucho, salvo que a todo aquel que se tome la molestia de leer esto, como siempre, se lo agradezco infinitamente.

.:¤°— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Al amor lo pintan ciego y con alas. Ciego para no ver los obstáculos y con alas para salvarlos..._" —°¤:.


End file.
